dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
DenNIM (animated feature)
DenNIM is a short animated movie starring a sexually abused girl, Mind, and her imaginary friend, Dennim. In the short you see the two discussing ways to solve Mind's problem; either to kill her parents or to leave to another, better world, which implies suicide. Right after the creation of the characters and the movie, there were comics planned that would explain their relationship better, but these are still of little quantity. DenNIM was published in 2011 at Deviantart and created by VampireMeerkat. It was originally a school project. Plot Mind has returned from her father and is back in her bedroom, where Dennim appears right away to make a bad attempt to cheer her up. As Mind seems less pleased than usual, the discussion quickly rises what should be done about her father. Dennim suggests she should kill both her parents, which he apparently suggested before, but Mind is tired of hearing it and thinks it'll do her more harm than good. Dennim then offers her a random key and claims it'll open the door to her "freedom". While Mind doesn't know what he means by that or what this "free world" is all about, despite Dennim's explanation, she takes the key and opens the door that appeared inside the mosquito net over her bed. As she turns the key, the movie reveals that it was her father's dagger she took herself, and she slit her throat. Characters Mind Mind (pronounced: "Mint") is a young girl of British descent. She is victim of her father's abuse, and she stated that she has told her mother about it and called the police more than once, but they don't believe her because of her father's flawless social status. While Mind was written to be British, she had to be voiced by 'Anastasia Stephan, who has a different foreign accent. No other voice actors came forward to audition for the project at the time.'' '''More information: Mind ---- Dennim Dennim is Mind's imaginary friend and complete opposite. After a lengthy conversation he offers her a key to a better world, which is a synonym for death. He was voiced by 'Daniel Tiberius Salgo.'' '''More information: Dennim ---- Mind's mother Mind's mother is a proud woman. As she doesn't want to believe there are tasteless things going on in her family, she chooses to ignore Mind's claims. In the short she has been confronted with the truth offscreen, and decides to leave with Mind, but finds her dead in her room. While portrayed to be British in the animation, she was later written to be American. She was voiced by 'Karen Kahler.'' '''More information: Mind's mother ---- Mind's father Mind's father is the unseen and unheard antagonist, and the indirect cause of Dennim's existence and Mind's death in the short. More information: Mind's father Music The animation used a fair selection of music. Most can be found at the Newgrounds audio portal. These are the tracks heard in chronological order: :1. "Unfaithfull" by ranter :2. "The fog rolls in..." by shadow-ghost :3. "West Wing" from Beauty and the Beast :4. "The Beauty Of It All" by CrabMeat :5. "Distant Memories" from Titanic :6. "Bloody Mocha" by Intero :7. "Through Shadows and Fog" by Hades :8. "Gobble" by e_d :9. "The Wandering Soul" by digital-musician :10. "Extermination Theme" by reel2 :11. "Scary Music Box and Piano" by cky12qxz :12. "TPC101d" by Prophecy Trivia * Dennim has Kevin's voice from the "Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool" series, another creation by the artist. * The concept of the key being a knife was borrowed from the game "6 Days A Sacrifice". Screenshots Dennim1.jpg Dennim2.jpg Dennim p1.jpg Dennim10.jpg Dennim15.jpg Dennim19.jpg Dennim25.jpg Dennim26.jpg Dennim29.jpg Youngmind.jpg Dennim31.jpg Dennim33.jpg Dennim34.jpg Dennim35.jpg Dennim8.jpg Examen_film_opdracht.jpg Examen_film_opdracht2.jpg Dennim_en_Minned_schets.jpg Reclame_dennim_mind.jpg See Also * Mind * Dennim * Mind's mother * Mind's father * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (comic series) *Dennim (monster) * Dennim (demonic lord) * "DenNIM" at Deviantart * The Dennim page at Facebook